


Warriors of Paradise - Book One: The Cursed Ruins

by Personalstars



Category: Original Work, Warriors, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cat, Feral, Gen, erinhunter, warriorcats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personalstars/pseuds/Personalstars
Summary: "Many years ago, this island used to be filled with twolegs. One day, they abandoned their island, leaving it to us. Our ancestors believe the first cats of the Island - massive golden warriors of Paradise - chased them out so that we may build our home here, and thrive. The twolegs were not so easy to defeat, many warriors died in the battle, and their souls climbed a path of stars to the sky, where they created Paradise. Now, whenever we die, we have a safe place in the sky with our ancestors to call home. And below Paradise, the Four Clans of the Island would live in harmony until each Warriors' time came to climb to the stars."Warriors of Paradise follows the story of four Clans who live on an island in the middle of the vast ocean.The Four Clans include GroveClan, the dwellers of the jungle who live in the dense plants and trees of the island and hunt birds of paradise, ScoriaClan, massive cats who reside near the mouth of an ancient volcano and hunt in the ash stained meadows nearby, ReefClan who live among the sand dunes on the beach, and thrive off the fish of the ocean, and RuinClan, who made their homes in the ancient twoleg structures at the edge of the island that have long since been abandoned.
Kudos: 1





	1. ALLEGIANCES

_  
**GROVECLAN -**_ **  
****  
** LEADER- Frondstar - a large white and silver tom with green eyes  
  
DEPUTY - Mosswhisker - A thin brown tabby tom with green eyes   
  
MEDICINE CAT - Oddbee - A yellow tabby tom with a black tail and amber eyes   
Apprentice - Saltpaw - a small white tom with blue eyes   
**  
** WARRIORS -   
  


Marshweb - a dark brown tom with amber eyes   
  
Irispebble - a tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes   
  
Shallowsplash - a black molly with blue eyes   
  
Mangrovestream - a golden tabby tom with green eyes  
  
Bluebush - a long furred dark gray molly with blue eyes  
  
Papayafang - a ginger tom with green eyes   
  
Gingerbreeze - a small russet molly with white patches and blue eyes   
  
Tortoisebelly - a large, long furred black tom with green eyes  
  
Piranhanose - a gray tabby tom with amber eyes and ginger toes  
  
Dizzysting - a silver and black tabby molly with blue eyes   
  
Braveleap - a dark brown tabby molly with a white chest and paws, and amber eyes  
  
Honeynettle - a cream and white she cat with green eyes   
Thymenose - a brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes   
  
Kelpwhisker - a black and white tom with green eyes   
  
Ivybreeze - a black and white molly with blue eyes   
  
Ambersnap - a small brown tabby molly with russet spots and amber eyes  
  
Flashwish - a cream tabby tom with amber eyes   
  
Halfsmoke - a tortoiseshell cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes   
**  
** APPRENTICES - **  
**  
Bouncepaw - a yellow and golden spotted tom with green eyes and a stub tail  
  
Crisppaw - a dusty brown tabby tom with black tabby marks and amber eyes   
  
Beechpaw - a calico molly with amber eyes   
  
QUEENS -   
  
Crabtuft - a ginger and white tabby molly with blue eyes   
(Kits: Parrotkit - a small ginger molly with blue eyes, Bumblekit - a ginger and white tom with blue eyes)  
  
Ferntail - a golden molly with dark tabby spots and green eyes  
(kits: Bananakit - a golden tom with green eyes, Anglerkit - a golden molly with dark tabby spots)  
  
Monarchnose - A white molly with black ears and golden eyes   
  
**  
** ELDERS-

  
Venusjaw - a dark gray molly with amber eyes and shreded eyes    
  
Sloesnake - a thin black tom with hazel eyes    
  
  


_**SCORIACLAN-** _   
  


LEADER - Scatterstar - A large brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes    
  
DEPUTY - Iguanatooth - A large brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and one shredded ear.    
  
MEDICINE CAT - Cloudymoon - a white tom with blue eyes 

**  
** WARRIORS-  
  
Scaleshadow - a black tom with faint patches of ginger on his legs and golden eyes   
  
Ashdawn - a large silver molly with amber eyes   
  
Flamestripe - a Ginger and white tom with blue eyes   
  
Fennelthunder - a long furred cream colored tom with a brown face and paws, and blue eyes   
  
Sootpool - a black molly with blue eyes and white paws   
  
Gravelnose - a massive gray tom with green eyes and a dark muzzle   
  
Venomtail - a dark brown molly with cold blue eyes   
  
Briarsmoke - a dilute tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes  
  
Crashheart - a black and white tom with amber eyes   
Tarantulafur - a dark brown and black tabby tom with green eyes   
  
Vulturescreech - a nearly hairless molly with patches of gray fur and blue eyes  
  
Slugfern - A cream colored tabby tom with green eyes   
**  
** Redpebble - a russet molly with black paws  
  
APPRENTICES -  
  
Willowpaw - a fluffy gray molly with green eyes  
  
Gullpaw - a gray and white tom with green eyes  
  
QUEENS -  
  
Magmastep - a dark russet molly  
  
ELDERS -  
  
Steepslip - a light gray and white tabby tom  
  
  
**  
_REEFCLAN -_**  
**  
** LEADER - Orchidstar - a small ginger and gray tabby molly with soft blue eyes  
  
DEPUTY - Mangosplash - a small golden cat with amber eyes and a light colored underbelly  
  
MEDICINE CAT - Bubblethroat - a silver and black tabby molly with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE - Snapperpaw - a small ginger tom with blue eyes  
  
WARRIORS -   
  
Lionshell - a light golden tom with thick fur and green eyes   
  
Tangsneeze - a gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
  
Damselwing - a large tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes  
  
Whitesand - a white molly with cream patches and amber eyes   
  
Palmbristle - a black and white tom with blue eyes   
  
Pearspeckle - a tabby tortoiseshell molly with white paws and amber eyes   
  
Torrentbreeze - a white and silver tabby molly with amber eyes   
  
Coconutfrond - a short furred brown molly with green eyes   
  
Piperpatches - a white molly with dark brown patches of fur and amber eyes   
  
Oysterdrop - a dusty brown tabby tom with blue eyes   
  
Pelicansight - a cream and white tabby tom with blue eyes   
  
Songdusk - a light brown tabby molly with green eyes   
  
Otterbelly - a dark brown tabby tom with a light underbelly   
  
Willetheart - a light brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes   
  
Ospreyswoop - a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes   
  
APPRENTICES -

  
Guppypaw - a small ginger and white tabby tom with blue eyes   
  
Jellypaw - a light gray she cat with amber eyes   
  
QUEENS -

  
Turtlefern - a calico molly with green eyes    
(Kits: Flipkit - a calico molly with blue eyes)   
  
Sharpflower - a black and white molly with blue eyes    
  
ELDERS -  
  
Bananasprint - a cream colored tom with yellow eyes    
  
Webfrond - a small brown molly   
  
  
_**RUINCLAN -** _  
  
LEADER - Heavystar - a large black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes    
  
DEPUTY - Leopardspring - a golden tabby tom with amber eyes    
  
MEDICINE CAT(s) -    
Ebonyrust - a ginger and black tabby tom with blue eyes   
  
Havenshade - a white tom with brown speckles and amber eyes    
(APPRENTICE - Sweetpaw - a lilac tabby molly with green eyes)    
  
WARRIORS -    
  
Albatrossfuzz - a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes    
  
Flintnose - a white tom with black spots    
  
Oneshadow - a tortoiseshell molly with scarred amber eyes   
  
Banewatcher - a calico tom with amber eyes    
  
Olivesplash - a dark gray molly with black paws and hazel eyes    
  
Frogdapple - a black tom with a white patches on his face and green eyes    
Stalkwish - A russet molly with blue eyes    
  
Sharkshade - a large dark gray tom    
  
Silk - a long legged silver tabby molly with blue eyes   
  
Scamp - a black and white tom with amber eyes   
  
Bee - a small yellow and black tom with blue eyes    
  
Porcupine - a long furred sun stained black tom with amber eyes    
  
Emporer - a large golden tom with a white chest    
  
Algae - a thin gray tom with green eyes    
  
Jack - a golden and white tom with blue eyes   
  
  
APPRENTICES -    
  
Shrimppaw - a small white tom with ginger patches    
  
Moraypaw - a brown tabby she cat with white spots    
  
ELDERS -    
  
Shatter - a dusty brown molly with green eyes 


	2. ALLEGIANCES

_  
**GROVECLAN -**_ **  
****  
** LEADER- Frondstar - a large white and silver tom with green eyes  
  
DEPUTY - Mosswhisker - A thin brown tabby tom with green eyes   
  
MEDICINE CAT - Oddvine - A yellow tabby tom with a black tail and amber eyes   
Apprentice - Saltpaw - a small white tom with blue eyes   
**  
** WARRIORS -   
  


Marshweb - a dark brown tom with amber eyes   
  
Irispebble - a tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes   
  
Shallowsplash - a black molly with blue eyes   
  
Mangrovestream - a golden tabby tom with green eyes  
  
Bluebush - a long furred dark gray molly with blue eyes  
  
Papayafang - a ginger tom with green eyes   
  
Gingerbreeze - a small russet molly with white patches and blue eyes   
  
Tortoisebelly - a large, long furred black tom with green eyes  
  
Piranhanose - a gray tabby tom with amber eyes and ginger toes  
  
Dizzysting - a silver and black tabby molly with blue eyes   
  
Braveleap - a dark brown tabby molly with a white chest and paws, and amber eyes  
  
Honeynettle - a cream and white she cat with green eyes   
Thymenose - a brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes   
  
Kelpwhisker - a black and white tom with green eyes   
  
Ivybreeze - a black and white molly with blue eyes   
  
Ambersnap - a small brown tabby molly with russet spots and amber eyes  
  
Flashwish - a cream tabby tom with amber eyes   
  
Halfsmoke - a tortoiseshell cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes   
**  
** APPRENTICES - **  
**  
Bouncepaw - a yellow and golden spotted tom with green eyes and a stub tail  
  
Crisppaw - a dusty brown tabby tom with black tabby marks and amber eyes   
  
Beechpaw - a calico molly with amber eyes   
  
QUEENS -   
  
Crabtuft - a ginger and white tabby molly with blue eyes   
(Kits: Parrotkit - a small ginger molly with blue eyes, Bumblekit - a ginger and white tom with blue eyes)  
  
Ferntail - a golden molly with dark tabby spots and green eyes  
(kits: Bananakit - a golden tom with green eyes, Anglerkit - a golden molly with dark tabby spots)  
  
Monarchnose - A white molly with black ears and golden eyes   
  
**  
** ELDERS-

  
Venusjaw - a dark gray molly with amber eyes and shreded eyes    
  
Sloesnake - a thin black tom with hazel eyes    
  
  


_**SCORIACLAN-** _   
  


LEADER - Scatterstar - A large brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes    
  
DEPUTY - Iguanatooth - A large brown and white tabby tom with green eyes and one shredded ear.    
  
MEDICINE CAT - Cloudymoon - a white tom with blue eyes 

**  
** WARRIORS-  
  
Scaleshadow - a black tom with faint patches of ginger on his legs and golden eyes   
  
Ashdawn - a large silver molly with amber eyes   
  
Flamestripe - a Ginger and white tom with blue eyes   
  
Fennelthunder - a long furred cream colored tom with a brown face and paws, and blue eyes   
  
Sootpool - a black molly with blue eyes and white paws   
  
Gravelnose - a massive gray tom with green eyes and a dark muzzle   
  
Venomtail - a dark brown molly with cold blue eyes   
  
Briarsmoke - a dilute tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes  
  
Crashheart - a black and white tom with amber eyes   
Tarantulafur - a dark brown and black tabby tom with green eyes   
  
Vulturescreech - a nearly hairless molly with patches of gray fur and blue eyes  
  
Slugfern - A cream colored tabby tom with green eyes   
**  
** Redpebble - a russet molly with black paws  
  
APPRENTICES -  
  
Willowpaw - a fluffy gray molly with green eyes  
  
Gullpaw - a gray and white tom with green eyes  
  
QUEENS -  
  
Magmastep - a dark russet molly  
  
ELDERS -  
  
Steepslip - a light gray and white tabby tom  
  
  
**  
_REEFCLAN -_**  
**  
** LEADER - Orchidstar - a small ginger and gray tabby molly with soft blue eyes  
  
DEPUTY - Mangosplash - a small golden cat with amber eyes and a light colored underbelly  
  
MEDICINE CAT - Bubblethroat - a silver and black tabby molly with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE - Snapperpaw - a small ginger tom with blue eyes  
  
WARRIORS -   
  
Lionshell - a light golden tom with thick fur and green eyes   
  
Tangsneeze - a gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
  
Damselwing - a large tortoiseshell and white molly with blue eyes  
  
Whitesand - a white molly with cream patches and amber eyes   
  
Palmbristle - a black and white tom with blue eyes   
  
Pearspeckle - a tabby tortoiseshell molly with white paws and amber eyes   
  
Torrentbreeze - a white and silver tabby molly with amber eyes   
  
Coconutfrond - a short furred brown molly with green eyes   
  
Piperpatches - a white molly with dark brown patches of fur and amber eyes   
  
Oysterdrop - a dusty brown tabby tom with blue eyes   
  
Pelicansight - a cream and white tabby tom with blue eyes   
  
Songdusk - a light brown tabby molly with green eyes   
  
Otterbelly - a dark brown tabby tom with a light underbelly   
  
Willetheart - a light brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes   
  
Ospreyswoop - a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes   
  
APPRENTICES -

  
Guppypaw - a small ginger and white tabby tom with blue eyes   
  
Jellypaw - a light gray she cat with amber eyes   
  
QUEENS -

  
Turtlefern - a calico molly with green eyes    
(Kits: Flipkit - a calico molly with blue eyes)   
  
Sharpflower - a black and white molly with blue eyes    
  
ELDERS -  
  
Bananasprint - a cream colored tom with yellow eyes    
  
Webfrond - a small brown molly   
  
  
_**RUINCLAN -** _  
  
LEADER - Heavystar - a large black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes    
  
DEPUTY - Leopardspring - a golden tabby tom with amber eyes    
  
MEDICINE CAT(s) -    
Ebonyrust - a ginger and black tabby tom with blue eyes   
  
Havenshade - a white tom with brown speckles and amber eyes    
(APPRENTICE - Sweetpaw - a lilac tabby molly with green eyes)    
  
WARRIORS -    
  
Albatrossfuzz - a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes    
  
Flintnose - a white tom with black spots    
  
Oneshadow - a tortoiseshell molly with scarred amber eyes   
  
Banewatcher - a calico tom with amber eyes    
  
Olivesplash - a dark gray molly with black paws and hazel eyes    
  
Frogdapple - a black tom with a white patches on his face and green eyes    
Stalkwish - A russet molly with blue eyes    
  
Sharkshade - a large dark gray tom    
  
Silk - a long legged silver tabby molly with blue eyes   
  
Scamp - a black and white tom with amber eyes   
  
Bee - a small yellow and black tom with blue eyes    
  
Porcupine - a long furred sun stained black tom with amber eyes    
  
Emporer - a large golden tom with a white chest    
  
Algae - a thin gray tom with green eyes    
  
Jack - a golden and white tom with blue eyes   
  
  
APPRENTICES -    
  
Shrimppaw - a small white tom with ginger patches    
  
Moraypaw - a brown tabby she cat with white spots    
  
ELDERS -    
  
Shatter - a dusty brown molly with green eyes 


End file.
